


Took a Little Longer

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is the one waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took a Little Longer

Rebecca gasped back to consciousness, the tingle of awareness right there… and she relaxed.

"Hello, Amanda," she said before she even could see all of the world around her.

"You. Got. Careless!"

There was anger and hurt in Amanda's voice, but Rebecca was scarcely surprised by that. She could feel the air had changed from the cool of the morn to the heat of full day; apparently the spear-point had remained lodged, delaying her recovery.

"Sorry to make you wait for me, Amanda," Rebecca said, opening her eyes fully to see her friend. "Now you know how it feels, though."


End file.
